Angels, Demons and Timetravel (rewrite)
by Shadownebula
Summary: The Doctor has had strange dreams for a while now, dreams feeling too real to be just dreams. With his curiosity perked he starts to investigate, of course without telling Rose. With events soon spiralling out of control, ineffable plans being set into motion and Rose getting suspicious what will he find? And will it be worth it to risk her trust in him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! And welcome to this rewrite of my first fanfiction Angels, Demons and Timetravel. Before I start please know that updates will be _very _slow.**

**Also _I do not own any of the characters of either Doctor Who or Good Omens._**

**Now without further ado let's jump in. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_It __was dark when the Doctor opened his eyes and with dark I mean pitch black, there was no light to be seen anywhere._

_That was the point at which he already knew he was dreaming. _This was how most of his dreams looked like recently and he didn't know wether or not he was thankfull for this or missed his nightmares of about the war, at least he could understand where they and the emotions in them had their origin.

_Next came the sensation of falling, still there was nothing to be seen or heard in the endless black void around him, not even the rush of the air around his ears as he fell or the sound of his own screaming, although he somehow knew that he was screaming at the top of his lungs. It was as if he was falling through a vacuum._

_And as if that wouldn't have been enough already, his back burst out into a near unimaginable pain as he felt fire licking at his back, while he saw a gold glowing, blood like substance fall upwards as he plummeted down to...somewhere, somewhere very painfull it turned out as he fell into a pit of boiling sulfur._

With a scream he sat up in bed, cold sweat running down his body as he sat there shaking after living through that...nightmare? No, for a nightmare it had felt far too real...but if it hadn't been that then what? A memory? But that couldn't be either as he knew he had never experienced anything like that, nor anything even remotely comparable to that. That 'nightmare', for lack of a better term at the moment, had to have come from somewhere though...he would have to investigate that further later.

But for now it was time to get up, Rose would start wondering where he was if he wasn't up and about by the time she'd wake up, and there was really no reason to bother her with his sleep problems afterall.

He quickly got up, dressed and went to make breakfast for both of them before he took her out for another adventure, the strange dreams already forgotten about again and stored away in some far corner of his mind.

In the evening they returned, completely covered in mud from head to toe after an adventure running away from that one native tribe's swamp god. They were both laughing when they returned and, after a good victory hug, split up to shower and wash the mud off before they'd meet up again for dinner.

After dinner and a few hours spent blatantly cuddling in the library they both retired for the night.

That night the Doctor's dream was different. _He wasn't falling through the endless void like always, instead he seemed to crawl, no slither rather up a high stone wall before rising to his full size next to a strange man...no angel rather he corrected himself after spotting the pair of pristine white wings on the other's back and the long, flowing white robes._

_The blond angel seemed to be talking to him, bright blue eyes watching a couple battle off a large lion with a flaming sword in the distance, if the Doctor guessed correctly the angel was probably talking about them, he couldn't be sure though as he was still unable to hear in his dreams and couldn't make out the words the nameless angel was saying by reading off of his lips, as if he was speaking a language the Doctor didn't quite remember._

_Still trying to figure out what the angel had said the Doctor nearly missed the lightning of the storm announcing itself in the distance. Only minutes later it started to rain and the angel unfurled a wing to shield them both from the rain._

With that image his surroundings turned dark and he woke up, staring at the ceiling of his room.

He lay there unmoving for hours, thinking about these more than strange dreams. There was something he was missing, something obvious...but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he should write his dreams down somewhere, that way he would always be able to revisit older ones and piece the puzzle together as he was sure that more dreams would follow now that he'd had two of them already.

Nodding to himself he quickly got up and went to his desk, turning the lights on as he sat down and got an empty notebook and a pen out of his desk drawer. With that he started to write down both of his dreams in detail, adding sketches of the angel, the wall and the drops of golden blood in the void.

While he wrote and sketched he completely forgot the time, a very embarrassing thing to happen considering he was a Timelord. Hopefully Rose hadn't noticed or she'd never let him live that down. Quickly he got up, dressed and set out to find his companion.

Over the following weeks this turned into a sort of routine, he'd sleep, wether he was tired or not, dream, wake up, write and sketch the dream down, forget the time and come too late to wake Rose, endure her teasing, take her on an adventure, repeat.

He'd been right about assuming there'd be more different dreams. These days it was a new one every night and they seemed to follow no chronological order at all. One night he'd have a dream set in ancient Rome, the next one he'd have one set in world war II.

It seemed though as if there was at least one dream set in every time period on earth up to the 20th century, and only on earth.

There was one in ancient Rome, in a tavern, again with that angel. Another one was set in Shakespeare's times in the Globe Theatre, with the Angel. One was during the French revolution, rescuing the Angel.

When had he started treating 'Angel' as a name?

Anyway, going on with the dreams. They were together in the middle ages, the Angel dressed as a knight. They also seemed to have been in a church during world war II and had survived a bomb dropped on them.

The Angel was everywhere! Just who was he? And how did the Doctor connect to him?

From the dreams alone he couldn't find out anything more, so he'd try a different approach. He'd travel with Rose to the setting of his latest dream.

Jesus crucifixion.

* * *

**First chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think of it. See you next chapter.**

**Shadownebular **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again dear readers, this time with the second chapter in tow. Before we start I want to thank my new beta reader and good friend Isabel.**

**And of course the disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by the BBC and Amazon respectively.**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

"So where did you say we were going today?" Rose asked from the other side of the console while he hit it with his hammer. "Glogotha, 22 ad. Jesus crucifixion" the Doctor replied, briefly looking up at her, with definitively lighter eyes.

It was something she'd noticed a couple of days ago, his once deep brown, almost chocolate, eyes had become lighter, more of a light caramel than truly brown. After a while of thinking about what may have caused the sudden change in colour she had noticed a strange coincidence: his eyes had started getting lighter around the same time he had started to sleep every night and always come late to breakfast.

Was it really just a coincidence though? Or was there a connection between those two recent developments?

Her train of thought was interrupted by the TARDIS landing with a shake that nearly send her crashing to the floor.

"We're there..." he breathed, everything was quiet for a few moments before he suddenly jumped up. "Come on Rose! We need to get going! I have no idea how far away we are, but we have 5 minutes before they start nailing him to the cross!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up, their period robes fluttering in the wind as he dragged her out of the TARDIS and through the city.

The streets seemed endless as the pair shoved themselves through the mass of people going about their day, slowing the Doctor and Rose down in the process.

By the time they finally made it out of the city and arrived at the sight of the crucifixion Jesus was already nailed to the cross, the last nail just having been driven in. But that wasn't what the Doctor was looking at, that wasn't why they were there.

Standing on his toes he tried to overlook the crowd, without success. With a sigh he dropped back down, so much for his plan then.

Rose meanwhile had looked at the poor man nailed to the cross, asking herself just how people could be so cruel as to nail a living person to a bloody cross! She was just about to turn to the Doctor to say something on the matter when she heard him sigh and drop to the ground from standing on his toes.

Why had he been standing on his toes? If she could see the cross without having to do that then surely he, who was a head taller than her, would be able to as well, right? Except, of course, he hadn't been trying to look at it but wanted to see something, or someone, else. But what?

Well, since she was sure that he wouldn't just tell her if she asked him, there was only one way to find out.

So, working quickly she searched for something, anything she could find for him, and preferably her as well, to climb on so that they could look over the people's heads.

It didn't take long for her to find a stone they could climb on. As soon as she had spotted it she tugged on the Doctor's arm and pointed him towards it.

With a big grin and a quick "Thank you!" he rushed over to if and climbed up, Rose following right behind him.

From their new position on the rock they were actually able to overlook the crowd now. Grinning to himself, as his plan was as lost as he'd thought afterall, the Doctor quickly started to scan the crowd for the face of the Angel from his dreams. If he was there, then there was a deeper meaning to his dreams he'd need to explore, if not...well, then he'd at least have shown Rose a very important event in her planets history.

For minutes on end he let his gaze sweep over the crowd, searching every face he saw for the Angel's familiar features. But without success it seemed, as by the time the people started to scatter he still hadn't spotted him.

He was just about to give up and climb down from the rock when Rose suddenly tugged at his arm. "Hey, is that you over there?" she asked, pointing in the opposite direction of where he'd been looking. Confused by her question and just a bit hopeful that her findings would give him some closure on these dreams he whirled around and followed her finger with his eyes.

And indeed, at the edge of the dissolving crowd stood two people, one of them looking exactly like him, well nearly exactly like him as the man was dressed in black period clothes and had long ginger hair, half hidden beneath his hood. 'Ginger, of course my double is bloody ginger!' the Doctor thought in dismay until his gaze fell on the figure next to his double.

Beige-white robes, blonde hair, easily recognisable features, slightly smaller than him, the Angel.

He really existed. And Rose, oh his brilliant Rose, had found him.

The Angel's existence proved that his dreams were more than just figments of his imagination. But that just raised more questions, were his dreams forgotten memories? From when? He hadn't had this face for too long yet and the perspective of his dreams and appearance of the man in the black robes made it very probable that that man was him, despite it not really being possible, not even with time travel as it is impossible to remember events that haven't happened yet.

But then again, something being impossible hadn't prevented it from happening in his life before, so maybe it wasn't that impossible afterall.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of this being from his past...

"...earth to Doctor, do you read me?" Rose interrupted his thoughts as he still hadn't answered her question and instead had just spaced out.

"Hm? Yes, yes I do. Just got lost in thought for a moment." he told her.

"Hm...okay, I guess. Anyway, why does that guy look like you?" she asked, switching back to the original topic, not mentioning her suspicions about him not telling her something.

"Oh, yes...well, I don't know to be honest. Could be anything. Me from my personal future, a random lookalike, coincidence, an alien in disguise, a shapeshifter, something we didn't know even exists, as I said, anything is possible." he replied with a shrug that was just a bit too casual, betraying his mask of nonchalance.

" Anyway, Jesus crucifixion, big point in your history that. You even have a holiday around this part of his life. And now you've seen the actual event that is the reason for the holiday. Well half the reason, you celebrate Jesus's resurrection, but that wouldn't have been possible without his death in the first place, so-"

"Doctor, you're rambling" Rose cut him off before he could start a lecture about cause and effect and their relativity in the space-time continuum or something the like.

"Right. Sorry." he apologised and turned back to look at the Angel and his double. "Rose ? How about you go into the town and have a look around the market? See if you find a souvenir you like? I still have a few things to do here I'd rather do on my own. I'll find you." he said after a couple of minutes and gave her a small leather pouch filled with the local currency.

"Are you sure you w-"

"Yes, I am." she was cut off by the Doctor as he already started to walk off. 'Something is going on...something big. And he doesn't want me to know about it. So it's either something private, dangerous or he isn't sure about it yet. In any case he shouldn't go alone.' she thought to herself as she waited for him to be far enough away so that she could follow him without getting noticed. Whatever he was trying to hide, with a bit of luck she would know about it soon.

* * *

**Second chapter done. Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it. See you next chapter.**

**Shadownebular :) **


End file.
